El secreto para ser feliz
by dreamscometrue22
Summary: Sí, Austin y Ally se pusieron en pareja cuando tenían 16. Pero... ¿Que sucedió cuando ellos crecieron? ONE SHOT! Relata el paso de los años en la vida de Auslly. El resumen apesta, pero la historia es muy dulce! c:


**N/A Austin y Ally ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, pero sí la historia.**

**[Lo siento por el cambio de Puntos de vista! Era necesario (:] Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**16 años**

Ally regresó a la sala de ensayo de Sonic Boom luego de su cita con Derek. Derek era una especie de novio, el que había conocido unas semanas después de que Austin le dijera que debían tomar diferentes caminos. Habían salido por un mes, y él era realmente divertido. La hacía reír en cada ocasión, la llevaba a lugares hermosos, todos sus encuentros eran perfectos. Lo malo es que Ally no estaba segura de quererlo. Sí, lo apreciaba mucho, no había sido incomoda la vez que se besaron por primera vez, era bueno salir con él. Pero un problema rondaba el la cabeza de Ally y no la dejaba pensar con claridad. Un problema llamado Austin.

Cuando ingresó a la sala, Austin estaba en el piano tocando unos acordes.

Las cosas no habían sido fáciles para él tampoco. Se había arrepentido cada segundo luego de haberle dicho a Ally que debían conocer gente nueva. Pero él ni siquiera lo había intentado. Porque no quería, porque Ally era la única persona que estaba en su mente y por mucho que le doliera, no quería reemplazarla. Las cosas se habían puesto peores cuando se enteró lo de ella y Derek. Por primera vez, una chica había roto realmente su corazón. Pero podía disimularlo, quiero decir, él era Austin Moon.

''¡Austin!'' – Ally dijo mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

Llevaba puesto un vestido corto rosado de tirantes gruesos que le rodeaban el cuello. Austin pensó que estaba hermosa.

''Hey… ¿Cómo fue tu cita?''

''Bueno… ''- ella contestó sentándose junto a él en la banca del piano – ''Fue bueno para ser una última cita.''

Austin la miró con los ojos brillantes.

''¿Qué quieres decir?''

''Le dije a Derek que no… no quería salir más con él. No es que no me caiga bien, en realidad me divierto…''

''¿Por qué?'' – la interrumpió Austin

Ella también lo miró.

''Creo… creo que estoy enamorada de alguien más.'' – respondió, pero no siguió hablando.

Sus manos se posaron en las teclas del piano y se concentró en tocar una dulce melodía. Austin seguía mirándola. Los dos sabían a quien se refería ella. Él puso una de sus manos sobre la de ella, para hacer que deje de tocar y lo mire.

Los dos sentados en el banco del piano, sus manos tocándose sobre las teclas.

Sus ojos concentrados en los ojos del otro. Sus rostros acercándose cada vez más.

''Esta vez no me voy a dejarte ir'' – Austin dijo.

Entonces se besaron. Primero tímidamente, pero luego más en serio. La escena de hace meses, cuando Elliot estaba en la ciudad, se había repetido. Sólo que esta vez ninguno de los dos se había acobardado. Los dos estaban dispuestos a enfrentar todo esto de ser pareja otra vez. Y estaban seguros de que lo harían bien, esta vez sí que lo harían bien.

**19 AÑOS**

''¡Cuidado con esa caja!'' – Ally casi gritó detrás de Austin.

Él ingresaba al nuevo departamento una de las muchas cajas que contenían sus pertenencias.

Así es, luego de tres años y algunos meses de estar saliendo, decidieron mudarse juntos. Los dos tenían trabajo; Austin recientemente había terminado una gran gira y Ally había sido contratada por la una famosa disquera como compositora e intérprete. Los dos ganaban muy bien, así que habían podido darse el lujo de compartir el último piso de uno de los nuevos edificios de la ciudad.

''¿Fue la última?'' – él gritó desde adentro.

Ally entró con una última pequeña caja que contenía los recuerdos.

''Creo que sí'' – dijo luego de suspirar y apoyarse en la nueva mesada de cocina.

''Todo esto… es nuestro. ¿Puedes creerlo?'' – le dijo mientras le rodeaba la cintura con sus grandes brazos

''Si… y se va a poner mejor, te aseguro''

Él le regaló una de sus brillantes sonrisas y la besó. Eran la pareja más bonita del mundo.

''¿Estás muy cansada?'' – preguntó

''Bueno… han sido un par de cajas, pero no mucho… ¿Por qué?'' – preguntó

''Bueno… ''- él empezaba a sonreír – ''Todos los muebles están en su lugar. No crees que podríamos estrenar… no lo sé… ¿la cama?''

Una sonrisa pícara de parte de los dos.

''Supongo que no tengo nada mejor que hacer'' – dijo y se encogió de hombros.

Ella realmente quería hacerlo.

El volvió a sonreír y la besó. Estuvieron unos momentos besándose algo duro y luego de cerrar la puerta de su departamento, fueron a su nueva habitación.

Ellos eran bastante activos en ese sentido. En realidad, en todos los sentidos.

**23 AÑOS**

Austin y Ally estaban en la cama mirando una película que habían alquilado hacía unas horas.

Ella estaba en los brazos de Austin, por cierto, seguía siendo algo más pequeña que él. Seguían tan enamorados como el primer día, quizá más. Salían a caminar bajo el sol en la tarde, hacían guerras de harina cuando intentaban preparar el desayuno de a dos, jugaban carreras al baño para ver quien se duchaba primero – aunque muchas veces lo terminaban haciendo juntos – y veían películas en la noche, acurrucados en los brazos del otro.

''Amo ese actor'' – dijo Ally mientras mordía un bizcocho de chocolate.

''Estoy algo celoso'' – contestó Austin

Ella le dio un suave golpe en el pecho.

''Sabes, la semana pasada fui a…''

Ally se detuvo y se puso rígida, y él lo notó.

''Nena, ¿estás bien?''

Pero ella no respondió. Se desenredó de los brazos de Austin y fue casi corriendo al baño de su habitación.

Apoyó las dos manos en el inodoro y vomitó todo lo que había comido esa tarde.

Austin tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta, pero cuando entró en razón, ingresó al baño y le tomó del pelo para que no se le ensuciara con nada.

Cuando terminó, Ally se lavó los dientes y bajó la tapa del inodoro para poder sentarse. Frente a ella, su novio se puso de cuclillas.

''Me siento fatal'' – le dijo

''Creo que era algo en los bizcochos'' – contestó Austin.

''Si… creo que me he comido como veinte''

Austin le puso una mano en su mejilla.

''¿Quieres que llame a emergencias?'' – preguntó

''No quiero molestarlos por esto… además mañana seguro estaré bien.''

''¿Estás segura?''

Ally asintió, aunque se sentía muy mal. Pero tenía esperanzas en que se despertaría al otro día y las náuseas terminarían.

Y así fue, llegó la mañana siguiente y estaba perfectamente. Cuando se despertó, vio que estaba sola en la cama. Pero… hoy era domingo, ninguno de los dos trabajaba. Y ella siempre era la que despertaba primero… En medio de sus pensamientos, escuchó pasos desde afuera de la habitación y segundos después Austin entró en la habitación con una bandeja de desayuno.

''Buenos días'' – dijo él mientras se sentaba al lado de ella en la cama – ''O mejor dicho… buenas tardes''

''Hola'' – lo besó dulcemente, como cada mañana –'' Espera…. ¿Tarde? ¿Qué hora es?''

Austin se rio despacio.

''Es más del mediodía, Alls.''

''¿De verdad?''

''Sip'' – contestó – ''¿Cómo te sientes ahora?''

''¡Oh! Estoy perfectamente'' – le dijo

''Eso es bueno… creo que al final sí eran los bizcochos.''

''Si…''

''Entonces…''- se acomodó mejor – ''¿te gusta?''– preguntó señalando con la cabeza a la bandeja.

''Oh… - le tomó dulcemente una mejilla'' – eres el mejor novio que hay.

''Lo sé''– respondió mientras se sonrojaba.

En la bandeja había dos vasos de jugo de naranja recién exprimidos, dos platos llenos de panqueques con jarabe de chocolate, dos barras del cereal favorito de Ally y un tazón más pequeño con fresas.

''Ahora que los veo…'' - dijo ella – ''realmente se me antojan estos panqueques.''

Encendieron el televisor y comenzaron a devorar el desayuno. Austin casi siempre intentaba hacerlo pero la mayoría de las veces se quemaba, o era asqueroso. Pero éste le resultaba exquisito al paladar de Ally. Comió su enorme plato de panqueques en cinco minutos, y aunque al principio pensó que era demasiada comida para ella sola, cuando terminó quería más. Cuando ambos terminaron, Ally se ofreció para abrir las cortinas de la habitación.

''Realmente tenemos que poner otra luz aquí'' – dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Corrió las cortinas y una tenue luz inundó toda la habitación.

Se dispuso a regresar a la cama, pero cuando hiso los primeros tres pasos, un mareo enorme la golpeó. Fue tan duro que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared.

''¿Estás bien Alls?'' – preguntó Austin, y su ceño se había fruncido.

El mareo cesó y regresó a la cama.

''Sí… fue solo un mareo'' – respondió con una media sonrisa.

''Nena, creo que de verdad necesitas ver un doctor''

''Créeme, no lo necesito'' – le dijo sentándose junto a él

''Pero prométeme que si sigues así, irás.'

''Te lo prometo''

Se recostaron en la cama un buen tiempo más. Hablaron, se besaron, pero aún así Ally seguía sintiéndose algo mareada.

Punto de vista de Ally.

Se hiso de noche y Austin fue a tomar un café con Dez. Nuestro amigo llamó y le preguntó, pero Austin al principio se había negado porque no quería dejarme sola en casa. Estuve diez minutos explicándole que estaba perfectamente, que se fuera a distraerse un rato. Cuando – de mala gana – accedió y se fue, me senté en el sofá.

Pero no estaba perfectamente bien. Me dolía la cabeza y estaba incómoda. Mi ropa me apretaba demasiado, así que me coloqué una camisa de Austin que me llegaba hasta mitad del muslo y me quedaba suelta.

Descalza, llegué hasta el sofá y busque mi cartera para revisar mi celular. Mientras buscaba dentro del bolso, me encontré con el pequeño calendario que llevaba siempre donde marcaba las fechas de mis siguientes períodos. Para estar precavida, lo tomé y calculé la fecha. 04 de agosto. Oh, bueno, entonces faltaban… Espera. Cuatro de agosto…. ¡Hace casi dos semanas! No había tenido mi período por dos semanas y no me había dado cuenta.

Seguro fue por todos estos mareos y nauseas que me distrajeron de…

Espera, otra vez.

Mareos.

Nauseas.

Atraso.

¡OH POR DIOS!

No podía ser verdad. No era verdad, ¿cierto?

Soy de esas personas que prefieren sacarse la duda antes que nada. Así que tomé el teléfono y llamé a la farmacia.

''Buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?'' – contestó la empleada.

''Buenas tardes… Quería pedir una prueba de embarazo a domicilio, por favor.''

La voz me tembló cuando pronuncié esas tres palabras, pero la mujer no pareció darse cuenta. Elegí una de las mejores marcar, para estar totalmente segura, y le di mi dirección.

''Llegaremos en 15 minutos. Que tenga un buen día.''

''Gracias, igualmente.''

La prueba de embarazo llegó, pero Austin no estaba en casa aún. Supe que vendría pronto, así que me dispuse a terminar con esto lo más rápido posible. Quizá no estaba embarazada. Quizá las náuseas eran por los bizcochos, los mareos por le cansancio y el atraso por algún problema que podría tener.

Bajé la tapa del inodoro y me senté encima. Leí el prospecto de la pequeña varita blanca y rosa y me la hice.

Dos segundos. Tres segundos. Diez segundos.

Hasta que apreció el resultado.

Un + de color rosa, de un tamaño importante, apareció en la pantalla digital de la varita.

Estaba definitivamente embarazada.

Sonreí. No pude evitarlo. Una sonrisa se extendió por todo mi rostro y se acumularon lágrimas de felicidad en mis ojos. Pero todo se esfumó cuando pensé en Austin. Sí, nosotros habíamos hablado de un futuro con niños, pero como dije recién, en un futuro. No ahora. Tenía 23 años y él 24. ¿Éramos demasiado jóvenes? ¿Qué pensaría él? Sé que es algo estúpido pensar esto, per se cruzó por la mente que Austin podría abandonarme. ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando?

Sólo tengo que tener el valor para decírselo, cuando llegue a casa.

Me lavé la cara, acomodé el baño, agarré firmemente la prueba de embarazo y me dirigí a la sala. Me senté en el sofá. Aún llevaba la camisa roja a cuadros blanca de Austin, y ya me estaba dando cuenta de por qué me sentía tan incómoda.

Mi mente comenzó a pensar.

Madre. Bebe. Iba a ser madre. Mi panza se iba a ensanchar. Iba a tener un hijo. Con Austin. Y era lo más lindo que podía pasarme en la vida

Yo estaba en pleno cuidado. Tomaba pastillas anticonceptivas, pero al parecer olvidé una. ¿Qué diría Austin de eso? Dios, ayúdame.

Sentí la puerta abrirse y escondí la prueba de embarazo debajo de un cojín.

''Hey Alls'' – me dijo. Sonreía

''Hola…'' - contesté, tímidamente

''¿Ésa es mi camisa? Tengo que decir – se acercó y me rodeó con sus brazos la cintura – que te queda mucho mejor que a mi.''

''Sólo por un tiempo'' – le dije con una media sonrisa

''¿Qué?'' – frunció el ceño.

''Mi panza se ensanchará'' – comencé

''Ally… ¿A que te…?'' – pero no lo dejé terminar

Lo tomé de los hombros despacio y apreté un poco.

''Estoy embarazada'' – dije – ''Vamos a ser padres, Austin.''

Él se quedó en silencio por un momento. El momento más largo de mi vida. Sus ojos estaban posados en mí, y su ceño levemente fruncido. Pensé que se enojaría. Que me diría que era una irresponsable y que había arruinado por completo nuestra vida.

Pero no.

Él sonrió.

Una sonrisa se fue formando en su boca. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar los míos. Me abrazó con fuerza y hundió su cabeza en mi cabello. Luego de unos segundos se retiró.

''Ally…'' - había algunas lágrimas en sus ojos – ''Vamos a… vamos a….''

''Tener un bebe'' – completé

''No puedo creerlo. ¡Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo!''

Volvió a abrazarme y se retiró un poco. Mis brazos se unieron tras su cuello, y puso las palmas de las manos sobre mi barriga.

''Por Dios. Voy a ser padre. Vamos a tener un niño, Alls. ¿Te das cuenta?'' – sonreía

''Sé que no lo habíamos hablado en concreto últimamente, pero creo que olvidé tomar una de las pastillas y realmente no sé cómo pasó porque soy demasiado organizada en ese sentido y…''

Me interrumpió, besándome.

''Gracias'' – me dijo – ''Realmente me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te amo.''

''Te amo también'' – le dije

''Bueno… - definitivamente había lágrimas en sus ojos – lo hicimos. Estamos formando una familia.''

''Esto recién está comenzando.''

Nos volvimos a besar.

**CINCO MESES DE EMBARAZO**

Punto de vista de Ally

Estos mese han sido los meses más lindos de mi vida. Ver como mi panza crecía. Sentir sus primeros movimientos. Cerca de los tres meses descubrimos que sería una niña. Austin se emocionó mucho, al igual que yo. No hemos decidido el nombre aún, y creo que no lo aremos hasta el día que nazca. Nuestras familias y amigos están muy felices con todo esto. Pero desde la semana pasada, las cosas no van muy bien. Tengo muchas nauseas, vomito todos los días, los mareos son muy fuertes. Me ha quitado casi todo el apetito. Al principio no había querido ir al médico porque pensé que era normal y que cesaría en cualquier momento. Pero no fue así, por lo tanto llamamos y tomamos un turno para mañana la tarde.

Hoy en la tarde, los compañeros de trabajo de Austin lo habían invitado a tomar algo en la noche en un bar que se acaba de estrenar. Lo convencí para que valla y aceptó. Realmente se lo merece, ha sido el mejor novio y futuro padre que alguien pudiese pedir.

Así que, pasadas las diez de la noche, estaba sola en casa. Me senté para tomar un té y mirar algo de televisión. En un momento, sentí que mi estómago se puso sumamente duro por unos minutos y ni siquiera podía respirar del dolor. Cuando cesó, fui directamente a vomitar. Quería llamar a Austin para que me llevara al médico de urgencias, pero lo pensé mejor y no quería arruinarle su noche. Era la única noche que se había tomado en tanto tiempo.

Los dolores y contracciones no cesaron, y los vómitos tampoco. Pasaron las horas y me sentía mucho peor. Eran los peores dolores que había sentido en todo el embarazo. Finalmente, sentí la puerta abrirse y vi de reojo a Austin entrar. Yo estaba acurrucada en una esquina del sofá con las manos en mi estómago, que parecía prendido fuego.

''Austin – logré decir – Austin creo que necesito ir al médico, ahora.''

Lo miré. Estaba algo sudado, y parecía de mal humor.

''Mi coche se averió'' – me dijo en tono seco. No parecía él mismo.

''Austin me duele demasiado'' – hice un mueca con la boca cuando una punzada de dolor me atacó.

''Te dije que el MALDITO AUTO SE AVERIÓ.'' – Me gritó.

Estaba parado en medio de la sala. No se había acercado a mí, ni parecía preocupado. Pero sí estaba diferente y no sabía que era…

''Aus… Austin – cerré fuertemente los ojos por el dolor - ¿Qué está mal contigo?''

''¿QUÉ ESTÁ MAL CONMIGO? ¡PREGUNTATELO A TI! VIVES QUEJANDOTE. ¡DEJA DE QUEJARTE, POR EL AMOR DE DIOS! VAS A TENER QUE RESOLVER ESTO TU MISMA PORQUE EL PUTO COCHE SE ROMPIÓ.''

No podía creer que me estuviera hablando así. No comprendía. El dolor se hacía más fuerte con cada uno de sus gritos. Y al fin me di cuenta que era. Austin olía definitivamente a alcohol.

''Austin ¿estuviste bebiendo o…?'' – pregunté, pero me interrumpió.

''¿SABES QUÉ? ¡ME TIENES HARTO! YA TE LO DIJE – me apuntó con su dedo índice – RESULVE ESTO POR TI MISMA PORQUE NO TE VOY A AYUDAR. Y SI NO LO PUEDES RESOLVER Y TE MUERES DEL DOLOR, ¿QUE DIABLOS QUIERES QUE HAGA? DE ALGO HAY QUE MORIR, ¿NO? PORQUE NO PIENSO VOLVER, NI DESPUÉS NI NUNCA. ¿ENTIENDES?''

Se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta de la entrada. Dio un portazo tan fuerte que hiso que me sobresalté.

Austin prácticamente me dijo que me muera. Me deseó que me muera. Las lágrimas cayeron rápidamente por mis mejillas. Se sentían calientes, pero no importaba. ¿De veras no iba a volver jamás? Tapé mi cara con mis manos y lloré aún más. Tenía miedo. Mientras Austin me gritaba, tenía miedo de que me hiciera daño. Sé que es imposible, Austin es incapaz de hacerme daño, pero no sabía en lo que se había convertido ahora. No tenía idea por que actuaba así. Otra punzada de dolor en el estómago me hiso gritar, era mucho más fuerte que las otras veces, y junto con el dolor que sentía en el pecho por el acto de Austin, pensé que iba a desmayarme del dolor. Me moví como pude hasta tomar mi móvil de la pequeña mesa que tenía enfrente, y marqué el número de Trish.

Le expliqué todo sobre mi dolor, y le pedí que me recogiera urgente. Ella obviamente preguntó por Austin, pero le dije que le contaría luego, y que de verdad necesitaba su ayuda.

Quince minutos después, subí a duras penas al coche de Trish y estábamos camino al hospital.

Punto de vista de Austin

Dios. Dios mío. ¿Qué había hecho?

Sabía perfectamente lo que he hecho. Había bebido demasiado. Me había pasado de copas.

Cuando tenía 18 años fue la primera vez que me pasé con el alcohol. Me puse violento, odiaba a todo el mundo, no comprendía lo que me decían. Hasta que mi padre me metió de los pelos debajo de la ducha de agua fría y cuando volví a la normalidad, decidí que jamás volvería a beber de esa manera; por el bien de mi familia, por mi bien, y por el bien de Ally, con quien comenzaba a compartir una vida. Pero esa noche, en la cena de trabajo, perdí la cuenta de cuantas copas había tomado y me emborraché. No comprendía nada. Era demasiado de noche cuando Derek, uno de mis compañeros me dijo que ya era tiempo de volver a casa y me cargó hasta su coche. Obviamente, yo no estaba en condiciones de conducir. A todo esto, mi automóvil se había averiado horas antes y había ido a la reunión junto a Derek.

Cuando me dejó en las puertas de mi casa sentía que mi cabeza iba a explotar. El ruido que hicieron mis llaves al girar en la puerta fueron como diez cuchillos clavándose en cada uno de mis tímpanos. Crucé la puerta y escuché un quejido proveniente de la sala. Me tambaleé hasta allí y no recuerdo exactamente lo que pasó después de eso. Estoy seguro de ver a Ally en el sofá, abrasándose las rodillas y casi llorando. En ese momento mi mente estaba totalmente en negro y no sabía lo que hacía. No sé exactamente qué le dije, pero no fue nada agradable. Recuerdo haberle gritado algo con respecto a morir de dolor, pero no era yo mismo en ese momento.

Luego de irme con un portazo, no sé de qué manera terminé en la plaza principal de la ciudad. Era un pobre diablo, un borracho tirado en un banco de la plaza. Recuerdo haberme quedado dormido, todavía sin estar consiente, y cuando desperté el sol casi estaba saliendo. Los efectos del alcohol habían bajado, porque veía y pensaba con claridad. Podía manejar mis movimientos. Y mi cabeza no dolía para nada.

Entonces ahí fue cuando uní todos los clavos de la noche anterior.

Ally había estado llorando de dolor. Me había dicho que se sentía muy mal y que debía ir al hospital urgente.

Los recuerdos de nuestra conversación eran borrosos, pero ahora recordaba con claridad haberle dicho que no volvería jamás, que me tenía cansado, y que prefería que se las arreglara ella misma.

Nada de eso era verdad.

Amo más que nada estar en mi casa, con Ally. Si tuviera que elegir un lugar en el mundo, sería mi casa. Y sólo porque la comparto con ella. Cada mañana despierto con una sonrisa porque ella está dormida a mi lado. Cuando vuelvo estresado del trabajo, ella sabe exactamente qué hacer para ponerme de buen humor. Y cada noche, me duermo feliz porque la tengo en mis brazos. Y no necesito nada más.

Ella no me cansa. Todo este tema del embarazo ha sido hermoso. Ver como esa niña crece en su vientre, saber que en pocos meses la podré sostener en mis brazos. Pero sí hubo momentos complicados. Ally no para de vomitar, los mareos son muy fuertes, y le quitan todo el apetito. En esos momentos tuve que estar encima de ella, conteniéndola, abrazándola, calmándola, pero no me quejo. No me quejo absolutamente de nada. Porque la amo, y porque sólo quiero verla feliz.

Y en ese momento me sentía una mierda por haber dicho todo esas mentiras. Me sentía como una basura. Ally probablemente me odiaría en ese momento. Pensaba en que quizá la habría perdido para siempre. Pensé que mi vida perfecta se podría estar yendo a la mierda. Y todo era mi culpa. Todo.

Entonces allí lo decidí, tenía que volver a mi casa. Tenía que ver como estaba Ally. Tenía que asegurarme que estuviera bien, ella y el bebé. Tenía que disculparme y decirle lo que en verdad había pasado. La necesitaba demasiado.

Cuando crucé cabizbajo la puerta de mi casa, la luz de la sala estaba apagada. Pero una tenue luz salía desde la habitación, y aunque fuera la madrugada, sabía que Ally estaba despierta.

Entré en la habitación y la vi sentada en la cama. La luz del televisor de reflejaba en su rostro. Se veía triste y había manchas de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas.

''Ally'' dije. Mi voz se entrecortó.

Ella ni siquiera me miró. Siguió con sus ojos pegados al televisor.

Me senté en la cama al lado de ella y le tomé dulcemente la mano.

''Alls'' volví a decir.

''¿Qué quieres?'' respondió fríamente. Al fin me miró. Sus ojos estaban rojos.

''Ally. Realmente quiero disculparme por…''

''¡No necesito que me expliques nada! Dijiste que no ibas a volver, no sé qué haces aquí'' dijo

''Es que… no entiendes… yo…''

Comencé a contarle toda la historia. Desde la primera vez que me emborraché y lo que había sucedido esta vez. Le dije que no sabía lo que hacía. Ella solo me miraba y escuchaba. Ella era tan comprensiva, y por eso la amaba.

**Punto de vista de Ally**

A pesar de que no quería escucharlo, Austin me contó su historia con el alcohol. Cuando terminó, una lágrima corrió por su mejilla.

''Lo siento tanto. Nunca me perdonaré por… por irme dejándote en ese estado, por haberte dicho todo eso, yo…''

Le coloqué una mano en la mejilla.

''Perdóname'' rogó ''Por favor, perdóname''

No podía no perdonarlo. No quería perderlo. Austin y el bebe eran lo único que tenía en ese momento, y era lo único que yo amaba. Sí, todo lo que él había dicho hacía unas horas me había afectado tanto que el dolor en mi pecho perduraba. Pero luego de que me contara lo sucedido, yo lo entendía. Él no era consiente. Y todos cometemos errores. Austin siempre ha sido tan bueno conmigo. Me ha amado como nadie en éste mundo, ni una sola vez me había dejado sola. Parecía un ángel bajado desde el cielo solo para mí. Y yo lo amaba, yo lo amaba con toda mi alma.

''Si'' susurré.

Él se sorprendió y sonrió. Me besó dulcemente durante unos segundos, pero luego se retiró y frunció el ceño.

''No lo recuerdo bien. Dime por favor que te ha pasado esta noche''

''Fue lo peor'' dije ''Los mareos, náuseas, vómitos, todo empeoró. Mi estómago se endurecía por momentos y me descomponía del dolor. Luego de que… de que te fuiste, mi dolor aumentó y tuve que llamar a Trish para que me llevara de urgencias al hospital. El doctor que me revisó dijo que esto solía pasarles a algunas mujeres cuando están en estas instancias de embarazo, pero no era nada grave. Me di un frasco de pastillas. Una casa doce horas. Ya tomé la primera y creo que me siento algo mejor'' dije

''Nena… nena lo siento tanto'' me dijo

''Está bien, ya estamos bien'' le dije.

Él me abrazó y hundió su cara en mi cabello. Luego de unos minutos se separó.

''Nunca volveré a beber tanto. Lo prometo por ti, y por nuestro bebe. No volverá a pasar'' me dijo

Le di una gran sonrisa. Estaba orgullosa de que pudiera reconocer su error, pedir disculpas y aún así prometer que no se repetiría. Me devolvió la sonrisa y las únicas palabras que salieron de mi boca fueron:

''Te amo''

''También te amo. A las dos'' respondió, y nos volvimos a sonreír. Pero Austin pareció acordarse de algo y frunció el ceño.

''Ally… vi la cena sin tocar en la cocina. ¿No has comido nada desde… ayer en la tarde?''

Me sentía estúpida por no haber tocado la cena, pero la realidad era que los vomitos me habían quitado todo el apetito, y luego de lo de Austin no podría haber tragado ni un bocado. Pero ahora estaba bien. Y estaba hambrienta.

''No…'' dije

''No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿está bien? Tienes que estar fuerte''

''Lo sé, perdón. Y ahora que lo mencionas… se me antoja pavo. Vamos a buscar''

Austin relajó su expresión y se rio.

''Alls, son casi las seis de la mañana, ¿Dónde quieres ir a buscar pavo?''

''Oh…'' recordé ''Tienes razón…''

Pero en ese instante me acordé de algo.

''Podríamos… ir a ese hermoso restaurant abierto las 24 horas. ¡Por favor, di que sí, di que sí!'' Yo estaba prácticamente saltando encima de él.

Cuando se estabilizó, me dijo.

''Sabes que seremos los únicos cenando ahí, porque la mayoría estará desayunando, ¿verdad?'' estaba reteniendo una sonrisa.

''Sí, y no me importa. Sólo quiero comer pavo'' le dije.

''Está bien'' dije ''Vamos''

Me tomó de una mano, y con la otra tomé mi abrigo.

''Espera'' me dijo y se detuvo enfrente de mí

Se agachó y besó mi estómago y luego se levantó para besarme a mí.

''Te amo'' me dijo otra vez

''Aw… yo también. Ahora llévame a comer pavo'' le dije.

''A sus órdenes, capitana''

**25 AÑOS. **

Punto de vista de Austin.

Estaba soñando con una bruja malvada que me engordaba a base de panqueques para después comerme vivo, cuando un ruido me sobresaltó. Tarde unos segundos en darme cuenta que era. El aparato colgado a lado de nuestra cama emitía el sonido de un llanto.

''Tu turno'' murmuró Ally media dormida.

Me levanté a duras penas y me coloqué mi grueso batón azul. Eran las cuatro de la mañana, y estaba helando fuera. Caminé hasta el cuarto de al lado y encontré a Luce, de casi seis meses llorando en su cuna.

A pesar de que teníamos que levantarnos en el medio de la noche, o darle de comer cuando a ella se le antojaba, esto de ser padres no era para nada difícil. Era hermoso. Fue hermoso la primera vez que la vi, cuando nos la pusieron en brazos después del parto. Fue hermoso cuando entramos por primera vez a nuestro departamento junto con ella y le enseñamos su nuevo hogar. Fue hermoso cuando comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido y fue hermoso cada vez que jugábamos con ella y la hacíamos reír. No importaba lo demás, yo tenía dos hermosas niñas en casa, y era el hombre más feliz de la Tierra.

''¿Qué pasa, bebe?'' dije en tono juguetón mientras la recogía de su cuna.

Ella seguía llorando, hacía que la acuné en mis brazos y me senté en la silla mecedora. Siempre había visto como Ally la hacía dormir, solamente con abrazarla. Pero a mí eso no me funcionaba. Así que una vez, practiqué en cantarle, y a los pocos minutos se tranquilizaba y se dormía.

Comencé a cantarle la melodía de ''Without you'' y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormida. Pero no la puse en su cuna. Le canté por unos minutos más y luego la miré. Aunque tenía poco cabello, estábamos seguro que sería rubio en un futuro, exactamente como el mío. Y cuando estaba despierta, se podía apreciar que tenía el mismo color de ojos que Ally. Era simplemente perfecto.

Y se volvió más perfecto cuando levanté mi mirada y vi a mi novia apoyada en el marco de la puerta, observándonos.

''Pensé que estabas dormida'' dije

''Es que… te escuché cantándole la otra noche y no quería perdérmelo hoy''

Dejé a mi hija completamente dormida en su cuna y me acerqué a Ally. La envolví por la cintura le besé dulcemente la frente.

''Descubrí que así se puede hacerla dormir más rápido''

''Quiero que sea exactamente como tú'' me dijo

''Creo que ha tomado un poco de cada uno…''

Ella me sonrió y me besó.

Dejamos la puerta del cuarto de la bebe abierta, por cualquier ruido, y volvimos a nuestra habitación.

Nos seguimos besando y nos metimos bajo el edredón.

Pero no dormimos, exactamente.

**29 AÑOS**

Punto de vista de Ally.

Estábamos sentados en el piso de la sala. Habíamos armado una especie de castillo de muñecas para Luce y estábamos jugando. Era domingo y estaba lloviendo, por lo tanto no podíamos ir afuera. Pero la niña de cuatro años insistió en que deberíamos jugar a las muñecas. Los días que no trabajamos, Austin y yo los pasábamos en familia, o con amigos. Y ese día nos habíamos quedado en familia. Las cosas iban muy bien. Austin había creado su propio sello discográfico y contraba nuevos artistas con mucho talento. Yo trabajaba junto a él, escribiendo las canciones y haciendo las cosas que me gustan. Nos habíamos mudado a una casa, una enorme casa en un barrio hermoso de la ciudad. Al poco tiempo de mudarnos, yo había quedado embarazada una vez más, y nos habían dicho que sería un niño. Cuando se lo contamos a Luce, ella gritó de felicidad y dijo que ahora tendría alguien que ''podría manejar el pastorcito de juguete''.

''Cuack. Cuack.'' Dijo Austin, imitando el sonido de un pato de juguete que le había tocado manejar.

Luce manejaba, obviamente, la princesa de juguete. Y a mí, me había tocado el príncipe (cosa que Austin envidiaba sanamente).

''La princesa le dice hola al p-patito'' – logró decir.

Ya tenía casi cinco años y hablaba perfectamente. Su pelo resultó ser efectivamente rubio, como el de Austin, y lacio primero y ondulado en las puntas, exactamente como el mío.

Jugamos toda la tarde, y cuando Luce tuvo sueño quiso irse a dormir. Antes de eso, Austin tomó la cámara de fotografías y nos hiso sentarnos en el sofá.

Austin preparó la cámara para que espere diez segundos antes de tomar la foto, y se sentó en el sofá junto nosotras. Tomó a Luce en su regazo, y pasó su brazo por mi espalda.

''Sonrían'' dijo Austin

''¡Digan panqueques!'' – dijo Luce.

Todos reíamos y la cámara tomó la fotografía. Al día siguiente, la enmarcamos y la colgamos en la pared junto a las otras.

Y si ustedes me preguntan, ¿Cuál es el secreto para tener una vida así? ¿Cuál es el secreto para despertar cada mañana y sonreír? ¿Cuál es el secreto para compartir toda la vida con una persona? ¿Cuál es el secreto para SER FELIZ?

Bueno, creo que sólo puedo decirles una cosa.

El gran secreto, es el amor.

* * *

**N/A ¡Hola! Como verán, éste es mi primer fanfic Auslly. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Fué solo un momento de inspiración, en el que pensé que sería bueno hacer una historia en la que se detallaran los años que vivieron juntos Austin y Ally y como sus vidas se fueron transformando.**

**No olviden las review's! Denme su opinión, por favor, les agradecería muchísimo y me inspiraría a seguir subiendo one shots, y porque no, historias largas sobre Auslly.  
**

**Si no tienes cuenta de fanfiction y te gustaría decirme tu opinión, puedes mandarme un e-mail a la cuenta dreamscometrue22(arroba)hotmail(punto)com**


End file.
